1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and an operating method thereof.
2. Background Information
A System-on-Chip (SoC) enables data transmissions between various Intellectual Property (IP) blocks that use high-performance On-Chip Interconnects (OCIs). The On-Chip Interconnects may transmit multiple communication exchanges (transactions) between, for example, an arbitrary master device and a slave device. A channel formed between the master device and the slave device may be monitored by a monitoring device for the purpose of, for example, performing debugging or Quality-of-Service (QoS) control or tracking the occurrence of a particular event defined by a user.